Why Me
by egyptian tomb robber
Summary: What if Bakura was force to attend school with his hikari?


Us: We decided to write a story on our all time favorite Yu-Gi-Oh character…

Y.Bakura: Me?

Us: Yes you. Now we introduce ourselves.

Nefertari: I'm the youngest.

Nefertiti: And I'm the oldest.

Y.Bakura: I get my own story. That damn pharaoh won't be in it will he? 

Nefertari: Maybe…maybe not. 

Nefertiti: *laughs insanely* 

Y.Bakura: *sweat drops* What the hell is wrong with her?

Nefertari: Just ignore her. We don't own any of the YGO characters. 

Y.Bakura: Just get the fuckin' story. 

Nefertari: Fine!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You can't make me. I'm 5000 years and I can do what the fuck I want. Stupid rules, I blame you." 

"C'mon Bakura get outta bed. This could be fun you know." Bakura looked over at the younger boy and raised an eyebrow.

"No! Fun is banishing souls to the shadow realm. This 'school' thing isn't fun." Bakura said and rolled over on his bed giving the finger to his better half. "Now get lost Ryou before I really get pissed." Ryou sighed. He would really get in trouble with the school if he didn't get Bakura to go with him. It wasn't his fault that the school board had found out about Bakura. 

"Umm…Bakura?" Ryou muttered. The Egyptian spirit ignored him. "C'mon, please?" Still he got no response. Ryou sighed again and grabbed his bag and Bakura's, which he had packed the night before. _Please don't let him catch me._ He thought to him before he took a deep breath and hollered up the stairs. "Bakura I was the one who told the school about you!" Bakura jumped out of bed already dressed in black slacks and a white shirt. 

"When I get my hands on you you'll be begging for me to banish your soul." He hollered as he flew down the stairs. 

"OH CRAP! FEET DON'T FAIL ME NOW!" Ryou yelled as he raced out the door and pass Yugi who had his hand raised to knock. 

"Huh?" The young tri-colored hair boy said. Just than Bakura ran right in to the small boy knocking him to the ground.

"GET YOUR FUCKIN ASS BACK HERE!" Bakura bitched, he just noticed the small boy on the ground. "What the hell is your problem!" he asked Yugi. 

"Yami and I came to pick you and Ryou up for school." 

"Well I ain't going, anyway where is the little fucker?" 

"I'm down here!" they heard in the distance 

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" 

"For a tomb robber you're awfully slow!" 

"I'll show you fucking slow!" 

"Oh man I'm going to die!" Ryou said as he took off again with Bakura hot on his heels 

"Didn't he say he wasn't going?" Yami said appearing 

"Well that's one way to get him there." Yugi answered Yami.  "We should get going as well." Yugi and Yami followed the sounds of yelling and swearing all the way to the school. Ryou dashed inside the doors just as Bakura came around the corner. Bakura flung open the door and chased his hikari down the hall catching him at his locker. Bakura picked Ryou up by the collar of his uniform and made a fist.

"I told you I'd beat the shit outta you when I caught you." Bakura hissed. Just than Tea, Joey and Tristan showed up.

"Hey, Ryou what's happening?" Joey asked. Bakura looked over his shoulder at Ryou's friends. Duke showed at that moment at patted Bakura on the shoulder.

"Hey Ryou who's your friend." Duke asked as he leaned over Bakura shoulder. The next minute Duke was on the floor bleeding rather heavily from his nose from the punch that Bakura hit him with.

"Don't ever fuckin touch me again." Bakura hissed, still holding Ryou off the floor. 

"Put Ryou down already." Yami said rather sternly as he and Yugi joined the group.

"And if I don't _pharaoh_?" Bakura retorted. Just then a teacher appeared.

"Shouldn't you students be in class by now? The bell rang 5 minutes ago." The teacher said. "And Tristan please take Duke to the bathroom to get cleaned up." 

"Hai ma'am." Tristan answered. "C'mon Duke." Tristan and Duke headed off to the bathroom while Ryou tried to get his Yami under control with Yami and Yugi's help. Because Ryou's feet were dangling he accidentally kicked Bakura in the kneecap causing the yami to drop him. 

"OW!" they both said at the same time. Yami grabbed the collar of Bakura's shirt suddenly so he couldn't get away.

"You're coming with us. And you're going to be QUIET!" Yami told him. Yugi helped Ryou to his feet. 

"You ok Ryou?" He asked his friend. Ryou nodded.

"Let's just get to class and hopefully this day will end soon." Yugi nodded his agreement and followed Ryou to their first period Science class. 

"Good Morning class." Mr. Michi said as he entered the class. Bakura was seated in the chair between Ryou and Yami. He had his arms crossed in front of him and he looked very edgy.  Not wanting Bakura  to get away Ryou leaned over and tapped hi on the shoulder and almost lost his hand in the process.

"Hey I was just going to tell you that for today's experiment we get to blow things up." Ryou whispered. An insane smirk crossed Bakura's face.

"Blowing things up eh? Now **that** is fun." Bakura said insanely. Yami sighed and shook his head.

"No blowing up the school, tomb robber." Yami said. 

"Shut up _pharaoh_. I'll do what I fuckin want to." Bakura said. 

"This can't be a good thing." Yugi mumbled. Bakura turned his attention to the soft spoken boy.

"Shut up pipsqueak." Bakura snapped. Yami ground the heel of his boot into Bakura's foot.

"Don't ever speak to my hikari like that again." He hissed. The teacher started passing out the chemicals for the day's experiment. Bakura laughed insanely as the teacher place the beakers of explosive chemicals in front of him. 

"We will be working in groups for this experiment. Yugi, Yami, Ryou and, oh what is your name?" Mr. Michi asked Bakura.

"None-"

"It is Bakura." Ryou answered cutting off Bakura before he could get them in trouble.

"OK than Bakura, you're in this group too." Mr. Michi said. "Now begin." Bakura reached for the chemicals. 

"I'll do it." He said, grinning evilly. Yami grabbed the beaker as well.

"I don't think so. Knowing you we'd all probably end up in the hospital." 

"Let go _pharaoh_." Bakura growled and pulled the beaker. Yami didn't let go.

"What makes you think that you can boss me around?" 

"You want the chemicals?" Bakura asked with rather too sweetly. "Then take them." And Bakura let go. Yami fell backwards still sitting in his chair. The chemicals blew up in his face covering him in fine black soot. Bakura laughed evilly. Yami started swearing in Egyptian as he wiped the soot from his face. 

"I'm going to kill you tomb robber." Yami swore. Just as he got up the bell rang. Ryou sighed in relief.

"Saved by the bell."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Y.Bakura: Read it

Nefertari: Like it.

Nefertiti: Hate it. Whatever. 


End file.
